Angel by name or Demon by nature
by LJmad24
Summary: Serafina Ayma is a young girl who finds out after turning eighteen that she is not what she thinks she is...


The dream was the same each night, people chasing her taunting until they cornered her, with her back to the wall Serafina Ayma would stare them down;

as all Hell broke loose, the vicious mob would become ablaze with Hellfire,

collasping to the ground, in unspeakable pain and angst, begging for forgiveness,

but there was no forgiveness for them, they pushed her to it, and now they would suffer til their last breaths, but as they died one by one, Serafina would weep bitterly, unable to control that dark side of her.

And Every night Serafina would awake, drenched in sweat, head in hands as the tears flowed, she didnt understand why she dreamt of commiting such evil,

it broke her heart as she could still hear the mobs cries of anguish, their pleas for help, ever since she turned eighteen, nothing had felt the same.

Rubbing her eyes Serafina could tell it was the last darkness before dawn, she rose from her bed and descended from her attic bedroom and went to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water and sitting at the breakfast bar, where her Foster Father Matthew sat with his morning coffee before he went to work.

"Still having those nightmares honey?" He enquired worriedly as Serafina rested her head in her hand sipping her water.

She nodded in response.

Matthew gave her his 'i wish i knew how to help' look before he finished his coffee and swept round the bar giving Serafina a kiss on the head. "Have a good day Sera."

She preferred being called Sera, though she did like her name as it meant 'Winged Angel' but as she knew how people in High School can be cruel with unusual names her school knew never to call her by her full name as she would only be mocked for it.

Getting to school was not the worst thing in the world, it meant she could get on her Blue Suzuki Ninja and weave through the streets, Nickleback playing on her Ipod as the engine roared, for Sera this felt like for a short while that she could fly.

Classes passed in a blur until late afternoon when her Religious Education teacher was leading a discussion on Heaven and Hell.

"now who can tell me the ranks of Angels?" was a man of forty, stocky italian with a receeding hairline who would do Mafia impressions on a rainy day to keep the class occupied.

One hand raised up slowly. it belonged to a young man called Michael.

"well the first circle is Seraphim, Cherubim and Ophanim, Second is Dominions, Virtues and Powers and the last circle is Principalities, Arch Angels and Angels."

smiled. "Thats very good Michael, now all these 'Higher Beings' serve God, acting as Soldiers in holy wars or as messengers to us mortals, some legends say of unions between Angels and Humans, making them a target from Angels and Demons as the union is forbidden, now on the other hand, Demon/Human unions are not frowned upon, mainly because they need innocent lives to produce more Demonic offspring, seducing them until the union is comsumated and finding the child when their of age to open up their dark side."

Dark Side, Sera thought with a shudder.

Just then the bell rang for the end of the school day and as the class packed up and walked out as fast as they could, Sera lingered and waited as put his paperwork together.

"Ah Miss Ayma, what can i do for you?"

Sera pushed back a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear and asked

"do you have any spare writings about this?"

"I see a future Scholar in you Sera," He reached into his black briefcase and pulled out a book on Angels and Demons. "Enjoy reading it Sera, i have faith you will take good care of this."

Sera smiled and promised to look after the tome and noticed at the corner of her eye Michael watching her with a curious smile on his face, now Sera had no idea why she wanted to read up on this particular subject so badly but it felt like the right thing to do, thanking , Sera slipped the book in her rucksack before walking to her bike putting it under the seat, noticing Michael had followed her as she throttled the engine, Sera's bike roared out like every good bike should making her way to her private place.

Sera swooped her back wheel as she skidded to a stop before turning the engine off and taking in the sea air, looking up at the lighthouse before her she smiled before making her way to the top.

The Lighthouse Keeper knew her well and didnt mind Sera popping up now and then, as she never made any trouble for him, Sera sat with her legs dangling between the fencing that surrounded the walkway and opened her rucksack, sipping her water as she devoured the tome hungrily, every page fascinated her,

the Holy Wars, the Forbidden Loves, and the Demon and Angel unions with Humans.

Sera didnt realise the time flew by until the bright lamp of the Lighthouse activated, she'd read the tome from cover to cover so she carefully put it back in her bag and made her way home.

The dream was the same, and yet something seemed to have changed, there was a beautiful woman standing in white embracing a man dressed in black, the man had Sera's eyes and the woman had her hair, and it seemed that she was slightly outcasted by...something because of her hair or beacause she loved this man with all her heart, Sera could feel the emotions the lovers felt and wished they hadnt had to part ways, if they didnt they'd both be in trouble, but it was too late, this woman was carrying his child and her 'Family' would hunt him down and destroy him because such a thing could not be allowed, at that moment as Sera realised this the most amazing thing happened, the man sprouted red horns from his head and the woman had big beautiful wings grow from her shoulders.

_This is one crazy dream, Sera thought to herself._

But then it was too late, the other Angels appeared, angry at the lovers union and with the last of the mans powers, he sent his love away to protect her, Sera felt the heartbreak that the man felt knowing he'd never see his _Daughter_ born and the unbelievable fury the Angels embelished upon him, even though they had surrounded him, Sera was back in that same spot burning those people again, falling to her knees screaming out as her tears of pain flowed freely.

Sera woke up screaming "_Father!_"

Sera's Foster Mother Ruth came rushing in. "Oh my poor dear!" She automatically wrapped her arms around Sera, moving the hair from her face Ruth looked at her, eyes full of concern. "are you alright?"

Sera shook furiously, looking at Ruth with tears in her eyes. "whats happening to me Ruth? am i crazy?"

Ruth shook her head, with such a sad look on her face, Matthew had come to the door, he never came in Sera's room out of respect, he looked at Ruth and said quietly "We prayed it would never come to this, Ruth honey, we'd better take her downstairs and tell her what we know."

In the Lounge, Ruth and Matthew flanked Sera as they sat on the couch.

"Everything that you know, well it isnt quite the whole truth."

Sera frowned. "That my parents werent who you said they were?"

Matthew nodded. "Serafina," He only ever used that name for very important moments. "We said one thing that was completely true, your parents came from warring families, but they were not Irish, they were Angels and Demons."

"Thats, like, the Ultimate of warring families!" Sera had no idea why she was trying to joke about this but it seemed to help. "The dreams are a message then? to tell me who i really am?"

"There is only one woman who we know that can help you..."

Matthew and Ruth drove Sera to Emma Porter, a Scholar specialising in Angel and Demon folklore, She was about fifty five, with silver running through her otherwise silky chestnut hair and fire in her brown eyes.

They sat down in Emma's office and explained as Sera sat stunned at what she heard.

Emma looked through her archives for anything to help.

"There's no written text on anyone like you Sera," Emma was typing furiously until she froze in her tracks shaking. "Oh...oh my god! it seems there was a small transcript by a Monk who was deemed clinically insane after writing this:

And then the female saw the male and their hearts entwined,

voices argued as a storm erupted, but both said 'Such a union cannot be!'

the voices were ignored and the lovers gave their bodies to each other,

in love, despite one being an Angel, the other a Demon, being together made them feel human, until their last meeting, when heavens gates opened and the full fury of the lord smited the Demon, as he died, with the remainder of his power, sent his love to a safe place.

It was said The Angel was with child, but no name could ever be given for such a union."

The dream reared up in Sera's mind, but she pushed it back breathing deep.

"i'm...not...human..." she sat back in the leather chair, eyes full of conflict.

"But...i have no powers."

"The reason, i think," Emma leaned on her elbows looking a Sera with a grave face. "was to stop you from becoming out of control, as long as those powers didnt surface; you were safe, now you've realised who you are, its only a matter of time.."

Sera sat up so fast her chair skidded back. "What? you mean to tell me im gonna have Angel and Demon Hit-Squads targeting me now? Oh thats just great!"

Emma stood up calmly as her foster parents gaped at Sera in shock.

"Serafina Ayma, that is not the case, you are more powerful then them, and valuble. from the scriptures i have seen, a big battle is approaching, souls are being recruited left, right and centre, but you my dear, you are the key to tipping the balance, whether it be for good or evil, now that part is in your hands!"

"To save the world...or destroy it..." The words came from Sera's mouth but it felt like someone else had spoke them. "why me?"

"Because no one knew you could exist, there's absolutely nothing that even points to you coming to be, you are the surprise of all prophecies!" Emma smiled interested in Sera. "Academically you are a rare find Serafina, just be careful, i dont know how soon either side will try to draw out whatever powers you have, but believe me when they do, you gotta be ready!"

Sera nodded, eyes dark as the lights went out and her foster parents and Emma got knocked out, when the lights came back on Michael from class was there.

She kept a cool head, tightening up her black desert boots so he couldnt see the confusion in her eyes.

Michael had spiky black hair and the most intense brown eyes, and he stood taller than Sera did. "So you know huh?"

Sera shrugged. "that im a chess piece in a holy war? yeah i heard."

Michael pulled his zip up and down impatiently.

"are you taking this seriously? if we fail earth will become the new Hell, do you want that?"

Sera glared at Michael. "you're a Angel then. i thought there was something off with you." she made to walk by him. "and to answer your question; i dont know what i want!"

Michael blocked her path. "Eighteen is the most valued number in heaven, no wonder you found out now, you went between loving and hating the power you inflict in your dreams dont you?"

Michael had hit a nerve. Sera slapped him with tears in her eyes. "Why couldnt i just be crazy?"

Michael took off his leather jacket with a smooth motion. "Sorry sport, no one expected you, not even The Boss forsaw it, and one of his favourites too."

Michael loosened his shoulders and his wings appeared, graceful and silverly with hints of gold pulsing through them. Sera stood stock-still as a part of the dream she could never remember flashed through her mind, on her knees weeping with a Angel wing and a Devil wing on her back.

Michael smiled a sad smile. "i know Sera, no matter what choice you make people will get hurt, so your tears wont be for nothing, i got your bike out front, i'll take you to your training ground, its neutral so dont worry about attacks."

Sera raced outside where, sure enough her bike was standing rumbling to go with the keys in the ignition, she jumped on, noticing Michael had retracted his wings and put his jacket back on, he held onto the back handle as they sped off.

Michael gave directions and soon they were there in no time at all, it was a old warehouse, but all the electrics worked Sera realised as there was a light shining down on a large sparring mat.

She got off and looked at Michael. "Are you The Michael?"

Michael laughed and replied. "No Sera, im just a lower class Angel, but i know Martial Arts and can help you channel your powers, be they good or evil."

Sera nodded, standing on the mat in a ready postition.

Michael adopted a Kung Fu stance and they sparred, Sera had some ability in Muay Thai boxing and cracked him with and elbow spinnig him to the floor, she skidded on her knees worried.

But he sat up, spat blood out and laughed. "Thats really good Sera, you got me there!" He rubbed his jaw wincing. "now lets see if we cant release that inner gift of yours."

"push your palms out, one after the other." Michael folded his arms as she listened, feeling a heat flowing through her arms as she kept going.

He seemed to know and spoke softly. "Yes you feel that dont you? lets see what happens."

Sera kept up the pace going faster and faster until a mixture of white and gold light made her hands shine as energy orbs flew from her hands and blasted the training dummies. she looked at her hands in disbelief. "That..came from me.."

Michael looked pleased. "you're a natural Sera, use your imagination, lets see what you come up with."

With a sweeping arm over her head, Sera made a long orb, gathering it into herself with both hands and pushed out, not to destroy this time, but to envelop Michael as he stared impressed.

"I dont think any Angel has ever done that."

Sera had to fight an urge to giggle, Michael DID look cute restrained like that, but with straight palms she sliced through the energy and it melted back into her.

"Geez, talk about recycling!"

Michael smirked. He was impressed and had high hopes she would stay on the side of Light.

Sera span round suddenly, sweeping a creeping figure approaching them.

"Damn girl, you're a fast learner, but lets show you your true potential."

The figure stood up, complete with horns on his head. Demon by the name of Ryan, surfer boy good looks compared to Michaels tall dark and handsome.

Sera tossed her hair back defiantly flicking her nose with her thumb, Bruce Lee style. "Well come on Dude!" She got her fists up ready but as Ryan made an unexpected fire attack Sera crossed her wrists and it bounced back catching his clothes, patting them down bored he said "okay time for your inner fire to come out." Ryan said with a wink.

_Flirty little Demon,_ Sera thought with a laugh, to her shock he replied in her head.

_Well no one said you'd be sexy!_

Sera's eyebrows raised, to which Michael offered "i take it from that look you learned telepathy then?"

Sera just nodded, snapkicking Ryan so neither of them could see her blush, her foot blazed with fire the impact making him travel further than a regular kick would.

Ryan jumped up grinning a totally sexy smile.

"Oh my Devil she got it!"

Sera found herself backflipping in celebration to which Michael and Ryan smiled, agreeing which is a rare thing for these enemies to do, that she was very special indeed.

Thats when she stopped,touching her back as it started to itch, Sera rolled her shoulders and transparent wings slid out, the guys were intrigued, neither of them had seen wings like that before.

Sera gaped at the huge wings and put her hands on her hips.

"What on earth?"

The guys had the same thought; Sera's ready.

All of a sudden Sera realised she was rising, becoming invisible to the human eye as she raced the guys around the warehouse, she won leaving them a little breathless.

"We have to go, major battle and all that." Michael smiled, then fumed silently as Ryan stole a kiss from Sera, who felt the echo of his lips as he smirked sexily and faded out, she looked at the Angel. "thank you." giving him a hug and a sweet peck on the cheek before he said "See you on the battlefield." before becoming a body of light and flashes out.

Sera got on her bike, took a final look at the mat that had been a turning point for her and sped off home.

She dashed in, checking in her foster parents bedroom, they were sound asleep as if they'd not woken up.

Relieved, Sera flopped in bed and slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.

Instead of the nightmares she'd been having, she dreamed of Michael and Ryan, kissing one before he merged into the other, making love with one as he changed into the other, each saying they loved her as she reached her destination.

Sera woke up gasping, having to open up a window as it was hot as hell in her room.

She looked in the mirror and scolded herself. "pack it in you!"

She took a shower and just before she got out, could've swore she felt Ryans touch and gasped jumping out, quickly wrapping a towel around herself looking around,

there was no way she could explain this to Matthew or Ruth, her protectors since birth, they just wouldnt understand.

Sera pulled on her fave Nickleback t-shirt, electric blue jeans with her desert boots and getting out of there leaving a note in case she didnt return.

Without knowing where she was going, Sera got on her bike and rode to the outskirts of the town, kicking the brake out, she parked before unsheathing the sword she found in her trunk after her shower, a beautiful Katana with a Dragon on the hilt, flicking her wrist around, getting a good feel for it before stalking to where she was being drawn to.

The battlefield had been chosen, a patch of land that had been forest but was destroyed by humans for Condo's, Sera stared at the Angel's fighting the Demon's and cried out "No!" That single word echoed as thunder rumbled, carrying it around so everyone could hear, they turned to see Sera, as her fiery red hair flew free in the wind and her silverly green eyes flared.

Sera hopped down from the rock she stood on walking closer, as the ranks of Angel's and Demon's parted like the red sea as she stood between them, knowing Michael and Ryan's eyes were on her, looking from one army to the other, resting her sword on her shoulder, thinking hard before swinging into a Demon, lopping him in half, the Angel's cheered as they dove into the pack of Demon's as the bloodbath began.

Limbs flew and blood splattered the yellow grass, Sera used both sides of her powers against every Demon she crossed swords with until she clashed weapons with Ryan.

He actually looked heartbroken. Sera looked him in the eye and said sadly "i cant be evil Ryan, i just cant." and weeping a tear for him, skewered him through wth her sword.

Realising the battle was over, Sera collasped to her knees weeping, not realising her wings were taking colour, Electric blue and silver.

Michael looked her wings over. "Errr who is this Nickleback? you have a patch of them on your wings!"

Sera shot up. "tell me your joking!" She wrapped her wings around her and sure enough, there was a patch saying 'Nickleback: if Today was your last day', she laughed before kissing Michael sweetly.

"What do the rules say about love?" she asked.

"For you i think The Boss will make an exception." Michael smiled as Sera bounced in his arms excitedly, she had an awesome set of wings and the most gorgeous Angel who she'd fell utterly and totally in love with.

Serafina Ayma may have been a half breed but she was a whole woman and nobody could take that away from her.

The End.


End file.
